Look After You
by EllaBella18
Summary: They never meant to get married but when something happens beyond their control they agree to give it a shot. Five years later they have a beautiful family. What happens when someone from the past returns?


**Look After You**

**Summary:** _They never meant to get married but when something happens beyond their control they agree to give it a shot. Five years later they have a beautiful family. What happens when someone from the past returns?_

So this is a little oneshot that I wrote for Miranda's birthday. There's a video that Amanda did that goes with it, and a banner that Crystal did as well. I'll put the links in my profile so you guys can see, and you should def go take a look.

**_x x x _**

Lucas Scott sat quietly in his office thinking about the past couple days. Five days ago his life had made perfect sense. He went to work and he came home to his wife and their two kids. But then she came back and everything changed.

**x x x **

_**Five Days Earlier**_

"Babe I'm home!" Lucas Scott called out walking into his home. Logan Edward, their five year old son came running at him.

"Daddy! Uncle Skills took me out for ice cream today so mommy could get some errands done!" Logan exclaimed as Lucas swung him up into his arms.

"Well, that was nice now wasn't it?" Lucas asked.

Logan nodded his head as Brooke walked into the hallway with their eleven month old daughter Chloe on her hip.

"Hey handsome, I missed you today," she smiled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"I missed you too Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed their daughter on her head.

"And how were you today Chlo? Were you good for mommy?"

"She was perfect today. Come on dinner is almost ready, your mom gave me some lasagna to just heat up so that I don't have to attempt to cook."

Lucas laughed and set Logan down on the ground. "Babe you're not that bad."

"You weren't here when I tried to make breakfast this morning."

"It was bad Daddy," Logan added nodding his head.

"See? Even your son agrees. Now come on its almost done." Brooke stated leading the way into their large eat in kitchen.

She set Chloe into her highchair and Lucas helped Logan get into his seat for dinner.

She smiled at her blond-haired hazel eyed son and thought about how his being had brought them together.

Five years ago, after proposing to Peyton, and being turned down, Lucas had showed up in New York with the news that his book was being published. She'd met up with Lucas and they'd gone out to celebrate and forget about the curly haired blond. Somewhere along the way, one of the bartenders thought that they had just gotten engaged, and since the bartender wanted to give them free drinks, they went along with it.

And then she'd had the idea for them to continue this across Manhatten, which resulted in them getting incredibly drunk. The next morning, they woke up extremely hung over, and extremely married. Brooke had panicked and told him there was no way they could stay married, she had her life in New York and Lucas had his in Tree Hill. So they separated and filed for an annulment.

The day she sent the papers off in the mail was the same day Brooke realized that she was late. Two hours later the doctor confirmed her worst fears. She was pregnant and her almost ex-husband was the only potential father. She flew home immediately to tell him, and the two agreed that it would be better for them to remain married and in Tree Hill to raise their child.

Five years later Chloe joined their little family.

She was snapped back to reality when Chloe sent her sippy cup full of milk to the floor.

Brooke bent over to pick it up, and smiled across the table at Luke. "So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we can see if Nate and Hales will take the kids for the night?" Brooke asked kinking an eyebrow.

"Mommy what do you and Daddy do when you send us to Uncle Naten's and Aunt Haley's for the night?" Logan asked tilting his head to the side and the serious expression on his face only proved he was his father's son

Lucas chocked on the drink of water he had been taking and Brooke tried not to laugh at the expression on her husband's face.

"Well sweetie we play mommy daddy games."

"Like what?"

"Well umm...how about we tell you when you're older okay?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and began eating his dinner. Yes in that moment, life in the Davis-Scott house was perfect.

**x x x **

_**Present**_

Brooke silently made her way out of the bathroom and flopped down on the couch. She was tired, emotionally, mentally, and physically. She hasn't talked to him since he told her what had happened with.

She placed her hand gently on her stomach. The morning sickness on top of everything else was killing her. But what was killing her most of all, was that she didn't even get a chance to tell him before everything happened. Because the night she had planned on telling him, had been the same night he told her that he kissed _her_. Again.

**x x x **

_**Five Days Ago**_

Later on that night after both kids were fast asleep in their beds, Lucas was in bed reading while Brooke was in their en-suite bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Babe, can you pick up the kids from your mom's tomorrow and then drop them off at Naley's? I'm going to be late since we get a shipment at the store tomorrow."

"Sure. Want me to pick up anything for dinner?" Lucas asked.

Brooke poked her head out from the bathroom. "Surprise me."

Lucas laughed just as his phone went off. Brooke arched her eyebrow at him and shut the bathroom door.

"Hello?" Lucas asked.

"Luke?"

Lucas felt his world stop. He would know that voice anywhere. And he didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't heard from her in five years, she'd made her opinion of his marriage to Brooke known and then there had only been silence from Peyton Sawyer.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be at the airport at one, tomorrow. Listen, I'd like to see you. I"

Lucas felt himself freeze. She couldn't be coming back. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Lucas hung up the phone just as Brooke came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked snuggling up against his chest.

Lucas cleared his throat, thankful that his wife couldn't see his face right now--she always had a way of knowing when he was lying. "It was just Nate. He wanted to meet at the Rivercourt for a quick game during our lunch breaks." The lie came more easily then he thought it would but as soon as the words are out of his mouth the guilt squeezes at his chest.

"Be careful okay?"

"I will. Don't worry babe."

"I can't help it. I love you Lucas Scott. You know that."

**x x x **

_**Present**_

Lucas walked into his mother's house and called out for her. He found his mother in the living room with a book propped open on her lap and a cup of tea wrapped in her hands.

"Lucas. How are you honey?" Karen asked standing up to give her oldest child a hug. "How's Brooke and the kids?"

"Hi Ma. The kids are good, Brooke not so much."

"Lucas Scott what did you do?"

"Peyton came back."

**x x x **

_**4 Days Ago**_

That morning Lucas woke up and his ruin didn't differ from any other morning. He had breakfast with his family and kissed his wife goodbye. He walked out the door, spent the morning at work working out a strategy for the upcoming game with Skills, then at lunch he left the school and made the drive to Tree Hill airport.

Her plane had been delayed so he took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. His thoughts raced through his mind, and half of him was telling him to leave. And just when he was about to, she came around the corner.

He got up out of his chair and went to meet her. "I missed you Luke." Peyton said leaning into him.

"I missed you too." Lucas replied closing the gap between them and kissing her.

**x x x **

_**Present**_

"Lucas how could you?" Karen asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"It was Peyton, Mom. And you know that Brooke and I never meant to get married." Lucas replied, the excuse fell short even from his side of the conversation.

"Lucas, that doesn't matter anymore. The fact is you and Brooke got married, and now you have a family together. And she loves you Lucas, I know she does."

"I know. Do you think that that fact is making this any easier on me?"

"Lucas! Love isn't supposed to be easy! Now listen to me, if you think that you will truly happy with Peyton, and that you can let Brooke and everything you have built together go, then go be with Peyton. But if you can't let Brooke go and let her move on with her life after this, you need to tell Peyton its over for good. Brooke loves you Lucas, she's given up everything to be with you, and its not fair to leave her if you're just going to come back to her again when something goes wrong with you and Peyton."

**x x x **

_**4 Days ago**_

"Lucas is that you?" Brooke called out as she heard the front door open.

"Yeah it is." Lucas called back making his way towards the kitchen. Brooke walked towards her husband.

"I thought you were going to pick up dinner?" Brooke asked lifting an eyebrow.

Lucas looked at his wife and he felt the guilt surge through him. Here she was so trusting and loving, and he was about to break her. Again. "I forgot."

"Babe is everything okay?" Brooke asked coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have to tell you something."

"Luke what's wrong? Is everything okay? Are the kids okay?"

"The kids are fine. But last night when you asked me who called I didn't exactly tell you the truth. It wasn't Nathan, it was Peyton."

Brooke backed away from Lucas and as she sat down in one of the barstools that stood around their island he could see the wall go up. Having children had solidified the beautiful woman Lucas had always she was open and caring and trusting. It was like after five years together had erased all the years of damage they had done to each other. But even a reference to Peyton always made the wall go up. But how could he blame her? They'd married in the shadow of his mourning Peyton's rejection. Had she always been waiting for the other shoe to drop? "What did she want?"

"She wanted me to pick her up from the airport."

"And did you?"

Lucas bend his head down and nodded. "There's more."

"Tell me you didn't kiss her."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

And with that Brooke slapped him across the face.

"You are unbelievable. We have a life together Lucas! We have kids! A family! How could you do this to me after five years. You swore when I told you about Logan and we decided we'd give this a go that you were done with her."

"I know that Brooke. And I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? Lucas we are not in high school anymore. You can't just say sorry and expect me to blindly take you back time after time. I won't live like that, I won't be my mother. I won't be the girl you made me in high school. I trust you to be more then that Lucas."

"Brooke--"

"I can't even look at you right now. You disgust me."

**x x x **

_**3 Days Ago**_

"Haley? Where are you?" Brooke called out walking into Nathan's and Haley's house. She knew they were home, she could distinguish the noise that could only mean Jamie and Logan were upstairs.

"Living room Brooke." Haley called back.

Brooke set her purse down on the table in the hallway and made her way towards her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Hey Brooke what's--honey what's wrong?" Haley asked the moment she saw the look on Brooke's face.

"Yesterday, Lucas went to pick up Peyton, I guess she's back and he didn't tell me he was going and he kissed her and I'm like ninety percent sure he's going to leave me and the life we made for the bitch who didn't accept his proposal." the words came out in a flood. They'd been playing on repeat the entire night and after waiting enough time to guarantee Haley would be up with the kids she needed to talk to her.

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry." Haley said pulling the crying brunette into a hug. "I'll kill him."

"Its not your fault I married an ass."

"I hate to ask you this but does he know you're pregnant again?"

"No, I was going to tell him last night and he went and told me about Peyton."

"Honey no matter what happens you have to tell him."

"I know. This is just so typical of him. We're drunk off our asses and he knocks me up. We try for a year before I get pregnant with Chloe, and then again we aren't trying again and he goes and gets me pregnant ten months after Chloe's birth. God damn him."

**x x x **

_**Present**_

Brooke zipped the last suitcase shut and looked around the bedroom she had shared with Lucas for the past five years. The kids were with Nathan and Haley and she was going to pick them up on the way to the airport. If he was going to go back to Peyton, then she wasn't going to let him leave her. No, she was going to leave him before he got the chance.

She carried all the stuff down to the hallway and was about to open their front door, when he walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"_I'm_ leaving you before _you_."

**x x x **

_**1 Day Ago**_

"Mommy why aren't you and daddy talking." Logan asked crawling into his mother's lap.

Brooke looked down at her son and felt the tears well up in her eyes. How was she going to explain this to her son?

"Because Daddy did a bad bad thing baby." Brooke explained running her hand through his hair. She wished she could be the type of mother who could shield her son from their father's wrong doing, to gloss over it. But the pain was too fresh and she didn't like lying to her son.

"What did he do Mommy?"

"Baby you're too young for me to tell you."

"Oh. Well did he say sorry? You always tell me to say sorry when I do something bad."

"He did, but when you grow up, sometimes sorry just isn't enough."

**x x x **

_**Present**_

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"I'm taking the kids back to New York. I don't want Logan seeing you with the blond whore."

"Brooke it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something Lucas. I just can't do this anymore . I can't be your consolation prize anymore. So go to her, I'm taking myself out of this equation."

"Brooke--"

"Goodbye Luke. I really loved you you know." Brooke said holding back her tears and walking out the door.

**x x x **

The minute the door closed Lucas swore and punched the door. The minute the door closed was the minute he realized that it had been Brooke all along. That it had never been Peyton. It took his wife eaving him to make him realize that she was the one for him.

He grabbed his car keys and hopped into his car. Hopefully he could take care of everything before she got on her plane.

**x x x **

He pulled up in front of her hotel room and got out of the car. He stood in front of her door for a few minutes before knocking quickly and loudly on the door.

"Luke. Hey!" She smiled leaning in to kiss him and looking surprised when he pulled back.

"No. I can't do this with you, because my heart is with Brooke, my wife. So you need to go or just leave me alone and never talk to me again Peyton."

"What are you talking about Lucas? We're perfect for each other and you know it."

"If we're so perfect for each other then why did you turn down my proposal?"

"Lucas I made a mistake that night and I regretted it ever since."

"You didn't make a mistake. You made the best decision in your life, because it brought me to Brooke, and eventually to my family."

"Lucas--"

"Goodbye Peyton. And thank you, because you coming back made me realize what I had right in front of me."

**x x x **

Brooke paced back and forth across the floor in the airport with a fussing Chloe in her arms. Logan sat quietly on a chair absorbed in a book. He was his father's child and in that moment it broke her heart.

She was trying to keep it together for her children right now, but she knew that once she was in New York and Chloe and Logan were safely tucked into bed and sleeping that she'd cry herself to sleep.

She felt so stupid for ever thinking that they could make a life together work. Of course they couldn't, because his heart belonged to someone else.

"Brooke!"

She snapped her head around and felt her heart break that much more at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asked.

"Don't leave."

"Why? So a month from now you can just leave me to go sleep with the girl formerly known as my best friend?"

"Brooke its not like that. I realized that you're the one for me, and that I can't loose you."

"Its a little too late for that now isn't it?"

"Brooke please. If you take me back I promise you nothing will ever happen ever again."

"How do I know that?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"Lucas--"

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Remember when you told me that? Don't just let us have an end Brooke, let us enjoy it all. Please, let me show you."

Brooke looked at him for a few minutes before nodding her head. "Okay. One more chance Luke but if you do anything, anything at all, I am gone so fast your head will spin."

"I won't do anything. I promise."

"Okay."

"I love you." He told her pulling her to him.

"I love you too." And with that, he kissed her.

**x x x**


End file.
